


Elastic Heart

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Historical Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the age of war and vampires, rogue Prince Changmin stumbles across swordsman Yunho and becomes captivated forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yunho's drama character Moosuk  
> and Changmin's drama character Lee Yoon

 (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile) [TONI_LUV ](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/))

 

_**Mid-Joseon Dynasty** _

 

It's the age of war. Age of kings and queens, peasants and merchants. Age of vampires and werewolves. An age future scholars will deem a myth, written off as a period in time in which the common people spread stories of monsters like Korean folklore, so the mysterious killings and conflicts within the upper class can be justified.

 

Nonetheless, it is not a myth. There _is_ a war, not only with the rising kingdoms of surrounding countries, but between the _nobles_ and _vampires_.

 

Changmin, a prince of the land, renown for his mischief, indulgent lifestyle, _and_ magnificent skill in archery, is trekking through the forest, itching for blood. _Vampire_ blood, to be exact.

 

Taking a deep breath, Changmin can practically _smell_ those monster from a mile away. There's one near to where he's standing...

 

Turning his head to the right, the prince grins. The ugly vampire is staring back, licking his lips, ready to pounce. Before it did, Changmin grabs an arrow from his quiver, spins around, aims, and pierces the creature right through the heart.

 

The body twists and convulses on the ground, then transforms into ash right before his eyes. Dusting off his gwanbok, Changmin releases a satisfied breath. "What a promising morning."

 

A splash of water from behind has the prince startled but curious as to what's causing it. He moves through the grass and parts the large bush to see who's swimming in the Han River.

 

Changmin's mouth goes dry, fingers clenching and unclenching on his bow. The person bathing in the water is human, for sure, the most ethereal human. Tall and very male, the human has the most inviting, supple flesh Changmin has ever seen.

 

His traces the curve of the man's long legs, tight buttocks, broad back, and shoulder-length dark-silk hair with hungry eyes; hunting always put him in a state of thrill, veins pumping with arousal afterwards. He usually quinches his lust back at his private home, where he orders a whore to be brought to him...

 

The man in the river suddenly turns, hands reaching for his robes. The prince takes a good look at the man's face, chest, and proud manhood, and knows a whore will not be enough tonight. He wants _this_ man. Right there, on the ground, with the river flowing next their writhing bodies.

 

Keeping his breath in check, Changmin walks around the bush, taking slow steps forward. The man spots him and stares blankly, undeterred by the prince's presence. Changmin guesses the man is not aware of what the royal looks like.

 

 _Even better_ , the prince grins.

 

The man doesn't grin back. Simply covers his body with a plain hanbok, securely tying the knot around the waist and picks a sword off the ground.

 

Changmin eyes the weapon with surprise, speaking first, "Hello. Are you planning to kill me?"

 

"Not you," the man replies, holding the sword in a tighter grip. "Behind you."

 

In a matter of seconds, the man is leaping towards him, shoving him out of the way, and slicing through the body of a stealthy vampire. The creature screams and turns into ash.

 

Changmin is left dumbfounded on the ground. _I've never missed a vampire. Never. How did I not sense it behind me?_

 

The man passes him then kneels by the river bank to clean his sword with a few splashes of water. Shaking to clear his head from shock, Changmin stands to inquire, "May I know the name of who just saved my life?"

 

The man's small, upturned face is thoughtful and curious. Facial features both handsome and cute, particularly when framed by wet tendrils, the prince is captivated and almost misses the man's name.

 

"...name is Yunho."

 

"Yunho," Changmin tests the name on his tongue. He likes it. "I was watching you bathe earlier. You shouldn't do that so out in the open...this is a dangerous forest."

 

Yunho remains kneeling when he insists, "I realize that, but as you saw, I can take care of myself."

 

Changmin senses a fire in the other man's eyes and it flares something inside him. "I saw. But, nevertheless, be careful. How long have you trained with that sword?"

 

"Since I was a child." Yunho sheathes his sword in its case and rises to his feet. "I have to leave. It was nice meeting you, sir."

 

"Do you not know who I am?" The question spilling from his lips as a way to halt the man's retreat.

 

Yunho stops walking away and faces the prince. "Should I?"

 

"Yes, you should. I am a very famous and powerful person."

 

Appearing unimpressed with the proclamation, Yunho shrugged, "I'm happy for you. But I just recently migrated into the area. I've lived out in the country all my life."

 

 _Ah. A common man._ Changmin inwardly winces. He really shouldn't be socializing with a commoner, much less contemplating ways to fuck him into oblivion. But really, when does Changmin ever do what he's told?

 

Unable to help himself, he moves closer to Yunho and flashes him a sweet smile. "So a gorgeous country man, come to the royal city, likes to bathe in public, and fights better than the average Korean soldier. You are...fascinating."

 

Yunho seems to struggle within himself, cheeks tinted red. "I really have to go."

 

Without thinking, Changmin lashes out a hand to grab Yunho's arm and reel him forward. It's instantaneous and painful - Yunho jabs the prince in the gut with the butt of his sword and runs away, disappearing into the bushes.

 

Prince Changmin lays on the ground, clutching his stomach and cursing to hell and back. "I will fucking find you!"

 

Once he's calmed and able to stand up again, Changmin begin laughing maniacally. Damn. He's _still_ heated and aroused, even more so than before. He _wants_ that fire. Wants to play with it...fuck it...tame it until it flares only for him.

 

"I _will_ find you, Yunho!" Changmin leaves the clearing with that promise ringing in his ears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the prince goes back to the same river bank and waits.

 

Yunho doesn't show. He vents his frustration by killing two vampires who surround him during his wait.

 

On the third day, Yunho still doesn't show up. Changmin kills a vampire who's about to attack a little girl.

 

On the fourth day, his grandfather turns up at his doorstep and tries to stop him from leaving. "Are you going to the river again? Changmin, you've been hunting a lot this week. It's risky. Let the troops take care of it."

 

"No, I like hunting."

 

"I will send a few extra guards to accompany you during your hunts at least."

 

"Why should you care, grandfather?" Changmin asks bitterly. He may be a prince but he's the son of one of his grandfather's sons who died in battle. The current king and his cabinet do not exactly see Changmin as king-material, due to his drinking, whoring, and abrasive vampire slaying.

 

_You need to focus on your studies more!_

 

_You need to get married!_

 

The list of what he should or shouldn't do goes on for ages; it bores Changmin to tears, therefore, he ignores every single one of them. He's already been shunned to live in a house outside the palace. A place on the throne is not in the cards for him, and he's more than happy with that arrangement.

 

His grandfather, however, constantly reminds Changmin that he expects more from him. Maybe the old man has dreams of Changmin becoming king one day...

 

It's laughable to imagine, really.

 

Meeting his grandfather's stern gaze, Changmin shrugs off the hand stopping him. Normally, no person alive in the Joseon Dynasty dares to oppose his grandfather's orders. But, alas, Prince Changmin is not one of them. "I have to go. I'm looking for someone."

 

He storms past the guards and his grandfather as the old man's voice booms through the trees, "You need to grow up sooner or later, boy!"

 

Changmin keeps running.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the fifth day, Changmin decides to roam to the other side of the river, praying to any deity who listens he'll stumble across Yunho.

 

He walks for hours. It's been silent, no beautiful male or ugly vampire in sight. He loses all hope and collapses against a nearby tree. Changmin _really_ needs to find release in a whore tonight. He hasn't touched anyone since meeting Yunho that fateful day, hoping to save all his sexual frustration till they meet again.

 

There's a sudden splash of water. It has Changmin up and running in a matter of seconds.

 

Yes. Right there, through the bushes stood the tall, glorious specimen he's been searching for. Before rushing in, Changmin takes a minute to think a plan through. If he runs in and makes a grab for Yunho, the man is more than likely to punch him again and probably never come back to the Han River ever again.

 

Changmin cannot risk that happening.

 

But if he keeps quiet and very still, Yunho will perhaps stay in this spot longer, giving Changmin time to act rationally. Despite the pounding lust and irritation at finally seeing the man who captivated and injured him, Changmin sets his bow and quiver on the ground and sits down with soundless grace.

 

He simply watches as Yunho removes his hanbok and shoes, then slipping into the water with relish. It is an extremely hot day, no wonder the man is seeking refuge in the cool stream. Changmin isn't only sweating from the heat, but from his body's reaction to Yunho bathing, so close and yet...

 

The prince stifles the need to touch himself as this commoner, authentically perfect in every way, washes himself with the sun making each droplet of water appear as crystals on porcelain flesh.

 

Changmin swallows and breathes harshly through his nose. _I want him. I want him so much I can barely stand it. A prince always gets what he wants, damn it._

 

He can't be patient much longer. Very cautiously, Changmin approaches. Yunho doesn't notice his presence until Changmin kicks away the sword lying near the bank.

 

Though a blush creeps up his cheeks, Yunho keeps his hands at his sides, making no attempt to cover himself. "It's you."

 

"It's me," Changmin indulges with a rakish grin. "I've been looking for you. Come out of the water. We need to settle something you and I."

 

The man's eyes flicker from the discarded sword to Changmin's face, and shakes his head. "No. Why don't _you_ come in _here_?"

 

Changmin blinks. "Are you asking me to join you?"

 

When Yunho nods, Changmin's eyes narrow. This might be a trap.

 

Not trusting the dangerous, albeit breathtaking man before him, Changmin picks Yunho's sword off the ground and walks to edge of the river. He lifts the weapon and taps Yunho's chin with it carefully.

 

"No. You come out. _Now_."

 

Yunho's eyes round, anxious and a tad fearful. Changmin tuts under his breath. _Fool. As if I'd hurt you._

 

Stepping out of the water with the blade against his flesh, Yunho wonders, "Are you going to kill me for punching you? I saved your life, remember?"

 

Changmin moves the blade to the side of Yunho's neck as he steps closer. "Yes, you did. But your rash action was unacceptable. I could have you beheaded...you still don't know who I am?"

 

Yunho worries his lower lip, eyes scanning Changmin's face in hopes of recognition. "I'm afraid I don't."

 

Feigning distress, Changmin sighs. "There is only one way you can be forgiven for your actions."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I request...a kiss."

 

Yunho stumbles back. "You must be joking."

 

"I'm afraid not," Changmin purses his lips. "It is the only way I can relinquish you from your crime."

 

"Crime?" Yunho arches a brow. "You grabbed me. I thought you were going to attack me. I acted on defense!"

 

"The verdict stands thus." Changmin gives the man a mocking look of despair.

 

Outwardly seething, Yunho asks with gritted teeth. "May I at least put on my clothes first?"

 

"By all means," Changmin waves his free hand in the direction of the shoes and hanbok thrown carelessly on the ground.

 

Not once does the prince take his eyes off Yunho as he dresses, nor does he lower the sword. Once fully clothed, Yunho walks back to Changmin's side and grazes the blade with his forefinger. "How can I kiss you if you won't put the sword down?"

 

Changmin moves the sword to his right but does not lower it. He leaves Yunho just enough room to step into the circle of his arms. The minute he has his left arm wrapped around this man's waist, Changmin's knees go weak. The feel and smell of Yunho is intoxicating.

 

"Kiss me, swordsman, and make it good." Changmin purposely instills sarcasm in his tone.

 

A fire sparks in Yunho's gaze as that small face draws in. Changmin's loins ignite at the gaze and begin to burn when Yunho's silken lips brush his.

 

He lets the other slightly shorter man kiss him the way he wants, without pull or force. Yunho's mouth works softly over his, sensually sipping and suckling on his upper lip before turning attention to the lower one. Then, their tongues slide against one another briefly.

 

_This is the sweetest mouth I've ever tasted._

 

Changmin relaxes his mouth, moaning deep in throat. His heart is pounding painfully in his chest when Yunho moans back and grinds against him, fingertips playing with the Changmin's light mustache and goatee as their lips remain latched.

 

Never in his life has he been kissed this way. Like he's loved, like he _matters_.

 

Pain hits hard and abrupt.

 

Changmin doubles over on the ground, yelling and cursing at the figure running further and further away from him. Yunho did it to him _again_!

 

He sneers at a sudden twinge in his chest. What does he expect? For Yunho to fall into his arms and say, "Take me home with you, my prince."

 

 _Ridiculous._ Particularly since he blackmailed the man into kissing him, Changmin should have seen this coming. Yunho obviously wants nothing to do with him. As sweet as his mouth is, the swordsman is a force to be reckoned with, dangerous and _can_ take Changmin apart if he so chose.

 

 _But he doesn't,_ a voice inside him whispers. _He just punches and runs. And that kiss...that kiss was real._

 

Clouds are beginning to gather, the air thick and humid. When the pain subsides, Changmin comes to his feet and remembers he left his bow and quiver behind the bushes. He ends up stumbling on Yunho's sword.

 

"Huh?" the prince stares down at the weapon then up in the direction where Yunho disappeared. "Why would you leave it here?"

 

Changmin had been on the ground in agony - vulnerable and unable to defend himself - why did Yunho not grab his precious weapon before running?

 

Faintly light-hearted all of sudden, Changmin picks the sword up and heads home, smiling to himself the whole way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following day, before sunrise, Changmin goes down to the same river clearing, where he and Yunho kissed, and stuffs a tiny scroll into the sword's empty sheath.

 

The scroll contains directions to his house.

 

_Come search for me, Yunho._

 

He drops the sheath to the ground and walks back home. To wait.

 


	2. Part II: Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Kisan and Prince Lee Rin were characters from Yunho's Night Watchman Drama.

 

 

Three days have passed with no sign of Yunho.

 

Changmin grips the teacup in his palm and listens halfheartedly to his grandfather drone on about his duties.

 

"You need to pay visit to a lot of these noble families...it would be a good, polite gesture on your part."

 

"I'm not interested, grandfather. I'd prefer to visit the common people."

 

His grandfather gives him a look of disapproval over the top of his teacup. "Changmin, you are a royal. Start acting like one!"

 

Jaw locked and ready for another verbal battle with the old man, Changmin says, "The common people hold up the kingdom. The middle class is thriving, in fact. You would see that if you stepped out of your royal bubble."

 

"Watch yourself, boy!" His grandfather voice rises authoritatively.

 

Changmin glares but holds his tongue and lowers his head. An awkward silence rolls between them as a servant sets a few more breakfast dishes on the table. Whatever appetite he had before is gone now.

 

Getting to his feet, he bows to his grandfather and makes up an excuse, "I need to get home. I'm awaiting a guest." _Well, it wasn't exactly a lie._

 

His grandfather sighs, wrinkles appearing more defined than ever. "Fine. Go. But we aren't finished here. I need you to come back tomorrow. The king sent out notices weeks ago, requesting swordsmen to the area. Many are coming to the palace tomorrow to display their skills. You will be assigned one for your own personal protection and use."

 

Irritation prickles the back of Changmin's neck. "Is that _really_ necessary?" If he must have a swordsman, he only wants Yunho, not one predetermined for him.

 

"With the rising number of deaths amongst nobles, yes." His grandfather delicately pushes aside his tea cup. "Believe it or not, I like you and don't want you killed."

 

Changmin rolls his eyes. "I'll bet the king wouldn't agree."

 

"Let me take care of him. You can go now."

 

He rides back to his home on horseback and hands the reins to his stable boy. As he approaches the front of the house, he sees the two insipid guards his grandfather insisted on struggling with a tall man in a simple hanbok and ponytail.

 

_Yunho!_

 

Changmin listens to the confrontation, noting the way Yunho's right sleeve is ripped down the shoulder.

 

"I am only here to retrieve what's mine!" Yunho swings his fist and misses one of the guards. "Let me go!"

 

"You do not have permission to trespass on Prince Changmin's property!" The guard punches Yunho in the face.

 

Changmin roars, "Take your fucking hands off him!"

 

The guards appear startled as they release Yunho, who turns to face him in shock. Changmin eyes the swordsman's bleeding lip. Glaring menacingly at the guards, he spat commands at them, "You two are dismissed from duty. Leave my sight this instant!"

 

One of the guards speaks up at once, "Your highness, we were just trying to keep you safe. What should we tell your grandfather? He will be quite displeased."

 

Changmin grabs Yunho's arm and pulls him towards the house, throwing back a snide order, "Tell my grandfather I will be buried inside my new whore for the rest of the day and request that no one disturbs me."

 

He leaves the guards shell-shocked as he and Yunho enter the house.

 

At once, Yunho twists out of his grip and holds his arms up in a fighting stance. "I am _not_ your new whore!"

 

"I never said you were."

 

"You implied it to those men!" Yunho's brown eyes dance with fire. "You're despicable."

 

Breath stolen from his lungs, Changmin moves in on the magnificent, albeit furious, man. "Is that any way to speak to a prince?"

 

As if remembering his place, Yunho ducks his head. "I apologize, Prince Changmin."

 

 _Ah, my name coming from that sweet mouth..._ Changmin softens his tone and reaches out to gently touch Yunho's bleeding lip. "I said what I said to get rid of them and anger my grandfather, nothing more. I was not trying to dishonor you, I apologize. Speak freely around me, Yunho."

 

Yunho simmers down, and pries Changmin's fingers off his lips. "Why didn't you tell me you are a prince? You kept saying you were important but I just thought you were full of hot air."

 

"It doesn't change anything."

 

"It does, though!" Yunho tries to hold up his ripped sleeve. "I stood nude in front of you _twice_...and brazenly kissed you. I might as well be your whore now."

 

"Yes, okay," Changmin blurts out, fingers itching to touch this man again.

 

With a shake of his head, Yunho steers back. "I want my sword back."

 

"You act as if I stole it from you," Changmin remarks in a lazy drawl. "You could have taken it with you when you ran away from me. You know what I think? I think you _purposely_ left it with me." He winks, just for good measure.

 

Chin turned up, Yunho muses, "And why would I do such a thing?"

 

"So you'd have an excuse to see me again." Changmin savors the captured-deer look on Yunho's face then pulls out a handkerchief to dab the dried blood on the corner of Yunho's lips. "It's okay. I'm just happy you found your way back to me."

 

Realization lighting up his countenance, Yunho lets Changmin wipe the blood away then infers, "You like me."

 

"You noticed."

 

"Why? I'm just a common man. You're a prince, you can have anyone."

 

Changmin throws the handkerchief to the floor. "I've had almost everyone. No one I have met has made me feel the way you do."

 

Gaze shying away, Yunho mutters, "You are as bold and clever with words as they say you are."

 

"Who says that about me?" the prince lowers his head to peer into the swordsman's eyes.

 

"The people. I've been around for a while now, and your name is on their lips." Yunho eventually meets his gaze. "The people are charmed by you, more in favor of you than the current king."

 

 _Really?_ Changmin covers his surprise by steering their conversation in another direction. "And are _you_ charmed by me too?"

 

"I think you're weird," Yunho winces, honesty ringing in his voice.

 

The prince throws his head back and laughs. When he recovers, Changmin finds Yunho watching him strangely. "Can I ask you something, Prince Changmin?"

 

"Certainly."

 

"Do you want to kiss me again?"

 

Changmin swallows and nods, not trusting himself to speak. Yunho's lips curl in a soft smile. This is the first time he's seen this man smile and it stole his breath away...

 

"Then why not force me? You could take me right here and no one would care, we both know it." Yunho presses into Changmin.

 

The prince cringes, repelled by such words. "Why in hell would I force you? I can get sex anywhere without much effort. My desire for you goes beyond that."

 

Yunho looks up at him thoughtful. "Well, what _is_ your desire then?"

 

Giving the swordman's shoulders a squeeze, Changmin replies shortly, "To consume you."

 

Breath shuddering, Yunho seems to hesitate, quickly calculating the deeper meaning of his words. Changmin slides a hand up to pull Yunho's silken hair from its tie, then cups the back of his head and breathes against that sweet mouth, "Part your lips if you want me to kiss you."

 

Yunho's eyes widen briefly. A thick silence settles between them as they gaze at each other. Yunho breaks their eye contact to look around the room, searching for something.

 

Changmin surmises, "Wondering where the swords is?"

 

Yunho's gaze returns to him, narrowing on the prince's lips. "Yes."

 

"It's in my bedroom." The prince loosens his grip on the swordsman's hair. "You can take it and leave if you want...punch me away if necessary." _I'm lying! Please, don't go!_

 

Yunho draws in a sharp breath, remaining very still for a long moment. Then...it happens.

 

The swordsman's beautiful mouth parts.

 

Changmin groans with unrestrained desire and swoops in, kissing Yunho with earnest fervor. He walks the man in his arms backwards until they stumble into the bedroom. Changmin lowers Yunho onto the bed and they're soon writhing against one another, never once breaking their kiss.

 

The prince savors by licking and nipping and murmuring, "So sweet, you're so sweet," against the swordsman's mouth. For a brief minute, Changmin pulls up to give Yunho another opportunity to leave if so chooses. _Moron...what are you doing? Shut up and take this man!_

 

Instead of rolling away and snatching up his sword, Yunho wraps his arms around Changmin and draws him back into a kiss.

 

That's it. That's signal enough. The other man wants this too...the prince grows more aroused and giddy by the second as Yunho becomes more and more pliant underneath him. Keeping their lips locked, Changmin parts both their hanboks and squeezes Yunho's chest. When the other man moans, Changmin nibbles his way down in order to satisfy his craving for that soft, supple flesh.

 

Yunho arches into the kisses peppered all over his body, uttering quietly, "I've never done this with a stranger...I barely know you..."

 

Changmin pauses his exploration of Yunho's inner thighs to ask, "Would you like to stop?"

 

A shadow of a painful memory flickers across Yunho's eyes so quickly Changmin thinks he imagined it. The shadow is replaced swiftly with a crescent eye-smile. "No, keep going, Prince Changmin."

 

Being addressed so formally by the nearly naked man he's about to make love to sends a shudder through his body. His voice comes out thick and hoarse, "Say my name like that again, tell me what you want."

 

Yunho pulls at the strings of his baji, tugging them down his hips. Changmin helps the article of clothing along the way, admiring Yunho's legs in the process.

 

"Show me more pleasure, Prince Changmin."

 

"Oh, Yunho..."

 

Resuming the nibbles and kisses from earlier, Changmin uses his mouth to drive Yunho wild, then grabs the jar of oil by his bedside to prepare the man easily and thoroughly with his fingers.

 

Gasping in waves of amazement, Yunho asks in an undertone, "You do this a lot, don't you?"

 

Scissoring his fingers inside the writhing man, Changmin releases Yunho's nipple from his teeth to confess, "Never to someone like you. You're _art_ , and I can't believe I'm finally touching you."

 

"You're embarrassing me," Yunho's cheeks glow, eyes tender as they blink up at him. "I'm not _that_ at all...I'm common."

 

"You don't know how special you are, that's your charm, Yunho." Changmin kisses him on the mouth to halt any further argument on the matter. The swordsman responds to the kiss with a low moan and a swipe of his tongue across Changmin's teeth, requesting entrance.

 

The prince's head begins spinning, delirious as their scents blend and their bodies mingle, becoming one. Buried inside Yunho, Changmin moves with care and reverence, stroking every part of this lovely man, and driving them both to a climax that echoed throughout the house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Spend the day with me, don't leave yet," Changmin reaches out a hand upon seeing Yunho rise from bed to dress.

 

Yunho pauses in putting on his pants, considering the hand offered to him. "I'm actually hungry."

 

Bare and getting hard again, Changmin turns onto his side and strikes a pose. "I've got something very healthy for you to eat...come back to bed."

 

"You're a pervert," Yunho sounds like he's holding in a laugh as he kneels back down on the bed.

 

 _You might as well tell him now..._ Changmin's conscious presses until he admits aloud, "I'm an erotic novelist when I am not engaging in my princely duties."

 

Yunho looks taken aback, then dumbfounded as the admission sinks in. "S-So...you draw nude art in your books?"

 

"Hm, yes." He awaits the same harsh judgement the king and his grandfather pass on him whenever they can weave Changmin's lack of propriety into a conversation.

 

Yunho tilts his head from one side to the other, like he's trying to read the prince from angles. "May I be in one of your books?" For a second, he appears shy. "Only because you called me art, I wouldn't have thought you'd want to draw me otherwise...I mean, nevermind."

 

Beaming tenderly, Changmin knows he loves this man in that moment...for accepting him so sincerely. He tugs Yunho back into his arms and throws the bed sheets back over their bodies. Cocooning them once more in their private world of pleasure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Changmin cooks for Yunho - rice, meat, and vegetables. They sip their wine and eat in silence, but it's a comfortable silence. Changmin has never felt this way around another person before. Usually, he's ready for a bed-mate to leave his presence after he sleeps with them. He thought that sleeping with Yunho once would be enough.

 

It's _not_ enough.

 

Playing with Yunho's long fingers while they lie in bed again, Changmin reckons it will _never_ be enough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning, feeling more well-rested than he has in weeks, Changmin stretches across the bed only to be met with cold and empty sheets.

 

Yunho is gone.

 

Sitting up in fury, Changmin punches his pillow. "No!"

 

_How could he leave again? How? Did the man not grow as attached to me as I did him?_

 

Intent on seeking a balm for his broken heart, Changmin gets up to scourge the house for a bottle of alcohol when his eyes land on a sword.

 

Hope blooms in the prince's heart. He picks up the sword and presses it against his cheek. "You'll come back."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Changmin takes his sweet time on the trip to the palace. Even taking detours to the river, memories of Yunho still overwhelming his senses.

 

"You're late, Changmin," is how his grandfather greets him at the palace gates.

 

"I apologize," he says, not bothering to actually sound sorry.

 

With a stern tone of disapproval, he is asked, "Did you enjoy being buried in your whore all day yesterday?"

 

" _Quite_ , actually."

 

His grandfather teeters on the edge of yelling, but ever the calm-natured, the old man's anger quickly turns to pity. "When are you going to stop living this way? I want you _here_ , learning from the king. One day, you might be on the throne."

 

A chill runs up his spine. Changmin states very firmly, "I don't want to be a king. Kings die too young, far too often."

 

"So do princes..." his grandfather resorts back. Changmin snaps his mouth shut, remembering his father's death, the late Prince Lee Rin, his grandfather's second son. His father had been understanding of Changmin, he had loved him the way he was. Gods, he misses his father.

 

"...which is why you're getting a swordsman today."

 

He responds compulsorily, "Yes, grandfather."

 

They stroll to the gardens, located at the back of the palace. There's a long line up of men, their backs straight as rods, staring stoically ahead. Korea's current king, first and now only son of Changmin's grandfather, Kisan, is walking down the line of men, scrutinizing each one very closely.

 

"Have they already displayed their skills?" Changmin leans over to ask his grandfather. He spots his mother in the distance, dressed in an elegant dangui and chima, and waves in greeting. She doesn't wave back but continues to observe him from a distance.

 

Changmin sighs and puts his hand down.

 

"Yes, you missed it. A swordsman has already been chosen for you." His grandfather points to the last man in the line up. "That one."

 

Changmin's gaze scans each male until...

 

His stomach twists, heart jumping out of his chest.

 

Yunho is _there_...second to last man standing in the row and definitely _not_ the one his grandfather gestured to. Kisan has halted in front of Yunho, and is skimming the swordsman's body in a thorough inspection.

 

"No."

 

"Are you okay, my boy?"

 

Changmin rushes forward without much thought and cuts in on Kisan's physical inspection. He gives the king a cool stare. "I choose _him_ as my swordsman, _uncle_."

 

Kisan laughs nastily at him. "I'm afraid you cannot, Changmin, _he_ is _my_ chosen. If it was up to me, I wouldn't even give you a swordsman...go out and get killed hunting vampires for all I care. But my father and your mother insisted, but they might be the only ones who care about you in this kingdom."

 

 _He hates me so much_ , Changmin mirrors his uncle's ugly sneer, holds it and wishes to scream at him. _Stop blaming me for your brother's death! I'm sorry you're stuck with me!_

 

Kisan slowly glances away to peer at Yunho over Changmin's shoulder. "He is a fine specimen. His name is Yunho and he reviled the rest of the men at swordsmanship. Beat _me_ twice." The king's eyes shine with deep curiosity and admiration. "Now, move so I can collect my prize. You collect yours there at the end...I chose him for you myself."

 

Changmin's stomach curls, but hangs his head as he steps aside. Yunho takes the hand Kisan offers him and glides forward, walking past Changmin without sparing him a glance.

 

Sudden rage and jealous spiral through him out-of-control, making his voice shake as he boldly mutters in his uncle's ear. "You and the swordsman you chose for me can go to hell. I don't need anyone."

 

Prince Changmin storms out of the gardens, ignoring all of his grandfather's calls to come back.

 

 


	3. Part III: To The End

 (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile) [TONI_LUV ](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/))

 

 

Prince Changmin sheds the outer part of his hanbok and settles down on the floor, straight-backed and cross-legged, with chalk in hand ready to sketch his present subject. His brows furrow as he concentrates, tracing the half-nude female body lying a few feet in front of him, with his eyes and letting his hand and chalk copy her contours on paper.

 

The female subject, named Soolin, is a commoner from a nearby village he came in contact with just yesterday. He had finished a gruesome hunt in the forest and stumbled across her village, where she was the third person he encountered who offered him food and refreshments. Soolin seemed very receptive to him when he told her of his side-profession and admiration for her female form. She had readily agreed to be his subject today, for which he's grateful.

 

He needs a distraction from his overbearing thoughts of jealousy and heartache. Soolin is the perfect distraction. She's a widower with a soft, curvy body and naturally seductive features. She's been hinting at wanting to go to bed with him since yesterday but, for once, he's trying not to encourage it. There's only one person he wants to go to bed with...

 

"Spread your right leg out a little more for me, Soolin," He instructs once he finishes tracing her ample breasts.

 

"Of course, your highness," she purrs, widening her thighs and giving Changmin a peek at the dark patch between her legs. He appraises what she's so blatantly offering for a moment...it's certainly tempting.

 

Yunho is probably following Kisan around like a pup, letting the king touch him as he pleases. It's been two days since the swordsmen selection and Yunho has made not one attempt to visit the prince. Even when Changmin visited the palace the day following his vehement words to Kisan, Yunho had been walking a few feet behind the king, alert and beautiful, and in complete dismissal of Changmin's presence.

 

What burns him up the most is when Kisan halts, Yunho immediately moves forward, expression filled with concern and obedience.

 

When that image comes to mind, Changmin grits his teeth and squeeze the chalk way too hard. He hadn't stuck around to watch for long, too sick to his stomach to see Yunho take orders from his terrible uncle. _Fuck everything but, most of all, fuck Kisan the most._

 

There's an abrupt knock on the door. Changmin barks out, "Who is it?"

 

A voice raspy and muffled answers, "It's Y-Yunho, your highness."

 

The chalk drops from Changmin's hand. Soolin eyes the door with curiosity. Yunho doesn't wait for permission, he opens the door hesitantly and pokes his head in. "Changmin, I need to - " The swordsman stops when he sees the half-naked woman in the room.

 

Changmin has nothing to be ashamed of, so he raises his chin up and asks, "What do you want? It's late in the day, shouldn't you be by Kisan's bedside?"

 

Yunho tears his eyes away from Soolin to give the prince wary look. "The king has retired for the night and has given me the evening off. I came to see you...may I speak to you in private?"

 

_You may have anything!_

 

Changmin gestures towards the bedroom, then stands and walks towards Soolin. He takes her hand and lays a small kiss on it. "Please, excuse me for a moment, Soolin."

 

Soolin stammers and simpers nonsense the prince doesn't pay attention to as he makes his way to the bedroom...he hears Yunho following him.

 

"Are you drawing that woman for a book or are you also bedding her?" Yunho immediately demands after shutting the door to give them privacy.

 

"What does it matter to you?" Changmin stubbornly questions. "You have our _beloved_ King Kisan to warm your bed."

 

Yunho's fingers twitch at his sides, like he's itching to hit him. Changmin dares him with his gaze. The pause is long and stifling.

 

Finally, Yunho slices through it. "You are a child."

 

The swordsman spins on his heels to leave but Changmin catches his arm. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

 

Yunho draws in a deep breath. "It means you obviously don't understand that I had no control over the king choosing me. And you'd realize I _had_ to pretend to ignore you in order to protect you when the king obviously has a great dislike for you. If you think I would jump into bed with Kisan when I gave myself to you, left my sword with you, and began to deeply care about _you_ alone, then you are a fool, Prince Changmin."

 

Changmin's breath catches, then he winces in shame. No, he really _hadn't_ considered any of that, only imagining the worst. "I'm sorry," he apologizes while releasing Yunho's arm. "Are you really here just to see me?"

 

Yunho inclines his head. "I slipped away from the palace to spend the night with you. If I'm back before dawn, I won't be missed. But if you're too busy with that woman..." A vulnerable look enters Yunho's eyes and makes him glance down. "I can leave. I'm sorry I barged in like this."

 

Before the lovely swordsman steps out the door, Changmin catches him about the waist and drags him backwards. "No, no. Please, don't go...I was suffering from irrational jealousy. I want you, please stay." And he presses kisses along the back of Yunho's neck, raising goosebump on the tender flesh.

 

Yunho exhales unsteadily and grips the hands on his waist. "But that woman..."

 

"Is simply a client. _You_ are the one I desire to draw the most."

 

Yunho melts back into Changmin's chest and sighs. In a matter of minutes, Soolin is seen to the door and the prince and swordsman are tumbling into bed, ripping at their clothes and desperately grappling for each other like drowning men seeking a lifeline.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Changmin rides to the palace with Yunho situated in front of him on horseback. It's almost dawn and the swordsman needs to be back at the king's side before he awakens.

 

At the palace gates, behind a giant bush so they remain unseen, Changmin holds Yunho. "I don't want to let you go."

 

"I'll visit you the first chance I get," Yunho promises. "Don't...uh try avoiding the palace. I hated hearing the king speaking to you so spitefully."

 

Changmin shrugs. "I'm used to it."

 

"You shouldn't have to be." Yunho lifts up to kiss the prince on the lips. Changmin moans and responds instinctively.

 

As he watches Yunho disappear passed the gates, for the first time in his life he regrets not being the king.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Changmin finishes the sketch of Soolin by memory and tucks the drawing away with all the others. He sighs longingly, craving to see Yunho.

 

He grabs his gear and goes for a hunt. The vampires are particularly vicious this morning...Changmin almost gets bitten. When he saves an old man from an attack, he's bowed to and told with reverence, "I hope you are king one day, Prince Changmin."

 

Changmin bows in return and wipes the sweat off his brow. Vivid fantasies of ruling the kingdom with Yunho, the gorgeous swordsman by his side, enter his mind and remain there until he arrives at the palace.

 

Such fantasies shall remain far from reality, though, because Changmin isn't desiring them for the right reasons. All he wants is Yunho. And one day, the swordsman _will_ be completely his.

 

He strolls into the palace and swoops into Kisan's office unannounced.

 

"We are in the middle of an official meeting, Changmin," Kisan's tone biting and impatient.

 

Changmin kneels down to sit at the table and waits patiently for one of the servants to serve him a cup of tea. Yunho is standing in the corner of the room with a firm hand on the handle of his sword. Not the sword currently housed in Changmin's room, but another more elaborate one. Yunho is also clad in more embroidered attire...definitely more fitting to stand next to a king than when he first met him.

 

For some reason, this makes his skin crawl. Like Yunho is Kisan's new doll, hired to follow, obey, and dress the way the king wants him to. Ripping his gaze from the swordsman, Changmin says to members of the cabinet. "I'm here to listen in on official business. I would like to get more involved now."

 

"That is not necessary, Changmin," his uncle snaps. "You know nothing about the lands and the people and what it is to rule a kingdom. Go back to your whoring so we can get back to work."

 

Changmin's jaw tenses, hating being dismissed. He sees Yunho shift from the corner of his eye. Ignoring the sneers from the majority of the men around him, Changmin argues, "It is all of _you_ who do not understand the common man..." And he goes on to explain the nature of Korea's people, his ideas for improving the economy, and ways to be more proactive in the war against the vampires.

 

It take a while, but the men actually begin listening, some even taking notes. King Kisan is scowling and appears annoyed the entire time Changmin spoke. Purposely, Changmin lewdly smirks in Yunho's direction.

 

The swordsman is staring straight ahead but with a small smile drawn across his lips. The king calls Yunho immediately to his side. "My neck is tense from listening to such drivel. Rub it for me, Yunho."

 

Like a test to gouge Prince Changmin's reaction, Kisan closes his eyes and savors Yunho's touch with hums of appreciation.

 

The men of the cabinet do not seem at all appalled by the display. Changmin squirms in his seat, finger clenching and unclenching in his lap underneath the table.

 

One of the cabinet members starts a debate about one of the topics Changmin had brought up, but the prince isn't focused anymore. He's glaring at Kisan, jealousy burning holes into his gut. Kisan reaches up to cover one of Yunho's hand. Changmin hears the question despite the old croons arguing around him.

 

"Do you think I should listen to him?"

 

"I think you should try, your highness," Yunho answers and steps back when the king releases him. Changmin notes the thoughtful yet resigned expression on Kisan's face.

 

"Alright, Changmin," Kisan announces, the chatter around him ceases instantly. "You may attend these weekly meetings and we'll consider your input."

 

Changmin cannot even be grateful. He's too mesmerized by the abrupt look of contempt Yunho is throwing at the back of Kisan's head...the swordsman's fingers twitch on the handle of his sword then relax when he notices Changmin observing his every move.

 

 _Interesting. Uncle, what did you do?_ The prince intends to question Yunho the next time he visits.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Yunho comes to him. The first thing Changmin does is draw the swordsman a bath and takes an hour to lick and wash every inch of that glorious form. Yunho is left gasping and arching in the water.

 

Changmin then pulls him out, still dripping wet, and lays him on the bed. Where he slicks them both up with oil, and plunges into Yunho's tight body. Leaning down to also plunge Yunho's mouth, Changmin rotates his hips and thrusts out. Thrusts in and rotates again. The rhythm causing Yunho to kiss back harder, whimpering and trembling for release.

 

Afterwards, while cradling Yunho between his legs as he leans against the wall, Changmin asks, "Do you love me?"

 

Yunho sighs, "I do love you. Do you love me?"

 

"There is no question."

 

Yunho chuckles and relaxes against Changmin's bare chest. They're silent as the prince plays with the swordsman's fingers till they're lulled into a light sleep. A few hours later, as Changmin is taking Yunho back to the palace, he is reminded of something.

 

"Yunho, why do you hate Kisan?"

 

Pulling on the reins to stop the horse, Yunho sits very still. "Why are you asking me this?"

 

"Did he do something to you?" Changmin presses. "You must tell me. Or is it because he treats me poorly?"

 

Yunho bows his head, unable to speak for a long time. Changmin rubs his shoulders reassuringly, waiting patiently for an answer.

 

"I - I can't tell you. Please just take me back to the palace." Yunho doesn't wait for Changmin to respond. Instead the swordsman clicks his heels on the horse and steers with the reins. They are soon at the palace gates and Yunho is hauling himself off the horse.

 

"Yunho!" Changmin catches up and tugs Yunho back. "Why won't you answer me? I don't want you doing anything stupid that might get you beheaded. Please, tell me why you hate Kisan. Maybe I can help you!"

 

A painful memory plays across Yunho's eyes, darkening them like a haunting shadow. It reminds Changmin of another time they were in bed together and he witnessed a similar flash of pain.

 

He wants to wipe it away and never allow hurt to befall this man again. But Yunho slips through his fingers and rushes passed the palace gates, calling back, "I'm sorry, I have to go!"

 

Changmin stays in the same spot for several minutes, contemplating what Yunho might be hiding from him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next three days, Yunho never visits Changmin. It worries the prince but he decides to keep the distance for a while. Hopefully, it'll help Yunho collect his thoughts and come to him willingly.

 

On the fourth day, Changmin can't hold out much longer and goes to the palace himself. He is stopped by his mother, who looks down on him with regal look and says, "I've heard you have been attending the cabinet meetings. I'm proud of you. As is your grandfather."

 

Changmin is so gobsmacked he momentarily forgets his mission. She has never said a word of praise to him in his life. When he finally finds his tongue, he bows to his mother and replies, "Thank you. I thought it was about time I get involved."

 

His mother nods and walks away, colorful hanbok swooshing behind her. He shakes his head. She's always been an odd sort of woman.

 

When he arrives at Kisan's office, the door is slightly ajar. Instead of knocking, Changmin pokes an eye in and listens at the door.

 

Kisan is standing by the window, back to the door, with Yunho slightly behind him. The king says emphatically, "I like having you by my side. Your presence is...comforting."

 

Yunho replies with a lifeless, "Thank you, your highness."

 

They stand there in a peaceful silence as Kisan stares out the window. Changmin's gaze narrows on Yunho's sword...it's being pulled slowly out of its sheath.

 

_No..._

 

Yunho raises the sword to swing and Changmin is bursting into the office when a jarring alarm makes all three men jump. It's the war bells.

 

Vampires must have infiltrated the palace gates.

 

Kisan spots him and points at the swords mounted on the wall. "Grab a weapon!" And hastens out of the office, but not without grabbing Yunho's wrist, keeping the swordsman close to him.

 

There's no time to think. Simply act: kill and defend. A hoard of vampires are running around the castle grounds, being held off from entering the palace by guards and foot soldiers. Once out on the grounds and sure Yunho is wielding his sword with swift precision, Changmin kicks the vampire coming towards him and stabs him in the heart with his sword.

 

He fights his way through the crowd, killing as many vampires as he can, until he reaches the tree where he'd tied up his horse and left his preferred weapon. Dropping the sword, Changmin grabs his bow and arrow and takes aim after aim, watching each vampire scream and turn to dust.

 

Though he notes several guards are dead, the coup of vampires are wilting away one-by-one. Changmin squints his eyes and searches for Yunho. When his gaze falls on that dark ponytail and tall, agile body, the prince sighs in relief before...

 

A vampire stealthily comes up behind Yunho. Changmin draws an arrow and shoots. As the vampire hits the ground, Yunho turns in shock then scans for his rescuer. Changmin calls out for him and Yunho gives him the sweetest of smiles before turning back to the battle.

 

Many more are killed. It's a blood-bath with rudiments of ash all over the grass.

 

Panting with sweat dripping down his face, the prince drops to the ground for a rest. When he lifts his head, he spots a lone, injured vampire behind Kisan. He screams out, "Uncle! Behind you!"

 

Kisan spins around and is jumped by the vampire. The king yells and kicks, holding the monster off the best he can. "Yunho! Help me!"

 

It all happens so quickly...

 

Yunho stands nearby, not once moving to defend the king with his sword. Just swaying and staring with no empathy. Some of the guards are too far away, so Changmin takes action. With the final shred of energy within him, the prince draws his last arrow and fires a risky shot towards the vampire's heart.

 

_Bullseye._

 

Kisan hacks a cough as he's covered in ash, then inclines his head in Yunho's direction. "How dare you stand there and do _nothing_?"

 

Yunho drops his sword and runs to the palace gates, vanishing through the trees. Changmin is too weak to follow and collapses on the ground, mumbling, "Yunho."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"If I _see_ that swordsman again, I'll kill him!"

 

Changmin rubs his temple and tries to reason with Kisan for the fifth time. "Calm down, uncle. Yunho must have _something_ against you if he wanted you dead. He wouldn't kill you otherwise...Yunho is not like that."

 

His grandfather, who had been quiet up until now, asks, "And how would you know, Changmin? You barely know that man...he was Kisan's swordsman."

 

Changmin plays with the hair on his chin, calculating whether he needs to tell the truth. Kisan sits down and glares at him. " _Yes_ , boy. Tell us how you know so much about Yunho."

 

Tired of sneaking around and lying all of sudden, Changmin glares back and snarls, "Yunho is the person I've been buried inside of since the day I called off grandfather's guards."

 

His grandfather chokes out, "Yunho is _whore_?"

 

Mouth agape then snapping shut, Kisan pounds the table with his fists. "A _whore_ was my swordsman?"

 

Changmin's nostrils flare. "Yunho is _not_ a whore...he's my lover."

 

There's a pause as his grandfather and Kisan stare at him, aghast by the admission. Then Kisan sneers, "That's too bad I hadn't known. He could have warmed my bed before I had him killed."

 

Changmin is up off the floor and with a handful of the king's robes in his fists in a matter of seconds. "No matter my whoring, you are a wretched man _and_ an ignorant king. The people will never like you, in fact, they take a liking to me. Did you know that, uncle?" Changmin pauses to take in the humiliation on Kisan's red face. "When you step down or get assassinated by others less forgiving than Yunho, I won't be there to mourn your death."

 

He stands and storms out of the palace, ignoring his grandfather's pleas. Changmin is going home. And there after, going on a search for Yunho.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The prince walks into the darkness of his home and notices a light coming from his bedroom. Immediately thinking an unwanted intruder, Changmin grips his sword and tiptoes to his room. He slashes at the open doorway, expression fierce and ready for an attack.

 

Changmin's heart leaps.

 

There is an intruder but no attack. It's Yunho. Sleeping in his bed with a single-lit candle glowing on the bedside table.

 

Changmin puts the sword down quietly, and drops to his knees to crawl to Yunho's side. He reaches a hand out to caress the slumbering man. "So lovely," Changmin breathes while brushing back freshly washed tendrils away from Yunho's forehead.

 

Warm eyes flutter awake, land on Changmin and wash over him, instilling a dull ache everywhere they touch. "Hello...are you angry with me?"

 

Changmin considers the question. Is he angry? No. Is he impatient to know _why_ Yunho acted the way he did? Yes.

 

He tells Yunho this and the swordsman sits up to lean back on the wall. Yunho is wearing a loose robe that's half-open...it's both very distracting and sexually frustrating. Changmin has to keep his eyes up in order to focus on listening.

 

"About six months ago," Yunho starts in a small voice. "My parents sent a letter to the king requesting some troops to our village. Vampire attacks were becoming too frequent and even my skills weren't enough to protect the entire village."

 

"Let me guess, Kisan rejected your family's request?" Changmin guesses, not bothering to hide his disgust.

 

"Y-Yes." Yunho breathes deeply. "And then came a massive attack like the one at the palace today. Unfortunately, I had been on a mission in search for resources outside our village when it happened. I came back to find my family massacred in our home, as well as, numerous others in the village."

 

Changmin takes ahold of Yunho's hand. "You should have killed Kisan after the first night."

 

Regret and frustration surface in Yunho's eyes. "I tried! Any chance I had alone with him, I tried to murder him. When I heard of the swordsman position, I jumped on it immediately, fueled by my need for revenge. But every time I raised my sword...I...couldn't." A sob bursts out. "My mother, father, and sister...I miss them so much! When that vampire attacked the king, I froze... _let him die the way my family had_ , I thought. What awful person am I!"

 

Changmin tugs on Yunho's hand till the grieving man is enfolded in his arms. "You are far from an awful person. You're a lovely, strong man who lost those he loved due to an inconsiderate prick of a ruler. I would be worried if you _didn't_ want revenge." He threads his fingers in Yunho's long hair. "Besides, I sensed your struggle...Kisan is alive, sadly. So, don't shed another tear over it. Shed them for your family...not _him_."

 

For a long time, Yunho quietly soaks Changmin's hanbok with his unresolved grief.

 

When he's all cried out, Yunho turns his head up, cheeks glistening from the tears."Thank you for...everything."

 

Changmin leans down to kiss him, tasting the salty tears lovingly. They continue kissing and savoring each other for hours in candlelight; their embrace remaining innocent yet intimate for the rest of the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At sunrise, Changmin is seated at his drawing table, humming a happy tune under his breath and sketching Yunho, who's lying half-naked on the cushion in front of him, watching the process with a soft smile. "You seem quite content, Prince Changmin."

 

"Why I am, my lovely swordsman, because now you are with me and not lapping behind my uncle. Plus, I get to immortalize that perfect body of yours with my chalk." Changmin licks his lips as he hungrily memorizes each supple curve and sketches it on paper.

 

"I am happy about that too, but what will we do now?" Yunho questions, expression a tad anxious. "I have no family. My sole purpose for months had been to carry out my revenge, and I don't have that anymore. I found _you_ , though." Despite his worried tone, Yunho grins softly. "Or I should say, _you_ found me, chased me down until I fell for you."

 

"I will be your family." Changmin proclaims, setting the chalk down and crawling to Yunho's side, throwing off the silk concealing Yunho's hips and legs. "Now we just be together. Maybe run away..."

 

In a serious tone, Yunho counters, "I don't want to run away. I want to see you make changes within the kingdom. You can do so much good...the cabinet members see that. Your grandfather sees that. The _people_ see that. I see that. Do you?"

 

Changmin stares into Yunho's delicate face and wonders, _Can I truly do the kingdom some good?_

 

Yunho smiles affectionately, eyes lit up with a stubborn fire as he spreads his legs and wraps them around Changmin's waist. "My sword will always be yours. I'll find a way to be right beside you the entire time, no matter what the king says."

 

Changmin lets himself be pulled to hover above Yunho, robe slipping off his shoulders as his lips are captured in a deep, fiery kiss. Everywhere Yunho touches set his flesh ablaze.

 

It's then the prince knows _yes_ , he can do some good. With this man, _sword and fire_ , by his side.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long or drawn out story, but I hope you enjoyed this bit of historical fantasy AU. :)


End file.
